base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Artillery
|top = 70% |bottom = 70% |front = 70% |sides = 70% |back = 70% |primary_weapon = High-Explosive-Anti-Tank Shells |secondary_weapon = |row12 = IR Smoke |row13 = |row14 = |row15 = }} The Artillery is a land vehicle in Base Wars and is an alternative to the Battle Tank. Providing large amounts of firepower at the cost of overall defense, the Artillery is more of a glass cannon when compared to other vehicles. It also has the capability of transporting a small amount of additional players. History Note: This history is entirely fictional The Artillery is a name used to refer to the AS-155 Self Propelled artillery massed produced by the JOHN ORD Company. Initially a vehicle with reasonable armor and armed with a powerful cannon, the AS-155 was primarily used to combat vehicles out of sight. Later on the vehicle was redesigned by Xercephron-LJX Industries which was an infantry fighting vehicle with a powerful cannon installed which despite still being called an Artillery, the vehicle was used as the name implies. VTX Works eventually took over designing the vehicle and while it initially faced comfort issues related to its suspension, the vehicle was relatively successful. General Information The Artillery's health is relatively low considering it being an armored vehicle. With 4000 health, it may not look much at first but due to having a hidden 70% armor resistance, the vehicle can take a surprising amount of damage from most sources. Despie this however because it's health is rather low and most high powered rounds will still do a large amount of damage towards it. The speed of the Artillery is the same as Battle Tank traveling at 75 km/h which considering the lower health of the Artillery isn't great which is made even worse as the vehicle turns at a slower rate compared to the Battle Tank. Though unlike said vehicle, the overall profile is smaller overall even though it is physically taller than the Battle Tank. While the Battle Tank has a gunner, the Artillery instead has three additional seats which allows the vehicle to transport players around. While rarely utilized it does allow for three players to provide constant healing to the vehicle which would allow the vehicle to survive for substantially longer than without. The default primary weapon is the High-Explosive-Anti-Tank Shells which compared to the Battle Tank's counterpart does more overall splash damage but otherwise is relatively weak due to different damage multipliers. Still the weapon is more than capable of handling its own. The Artillery also has the ability to use IR Smoke which is the ground vehicle counterpart of the Decoy flares used on most aircraft which will redirect incoming lock-on rockets away from it as well as breaking any incoming locks and will do so for 5''' seconds and has a '''20 second cooldown. Loadout Slots The Artillery like other vehicles can use a variety of weapons, for the most part they are very similar to the ones used by the Battle Tank. The only difference is that they reload faster overall while doing less damage towards other tanks and even another Artillery. This is offset however by the weapon's ability to deal very high damage towards navy vehicles and defensive turrets as well as doing more splash damage towards infantry. The Artillery also has access to an upgrade that makes the weapons reload faster, though this is apparently broken. |-|Tier 1 = The High-Explosive-Anti-Tank Shells is the Tier 1 primary weapon of the Artillery and does balanced damage towards vehicles and infantry. General Information The High-Explosive-Anti-Tank Shells' damage is very high at 3150 direct damage per shot and does 1250 splash damage within a 7m radius. The high splash damage itself can easily kill most players though more armroed players may survive the splash damage. The very high direct damage allows it to instantly kill all but the most armored infantry. The high direct damage will also allow the weapon to deal moderately high damage to other vehicles, although due to having lower damage multipliers it would take more shots to destroy other Battle Tanks or Artillery. This however is offset somewhat by the weapon's rather fast reload speed of 2''' seconds. The weapon however is quickly outclassed by the alternatives. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.6 *Helicopter Carrier: x0.9 *Battle Tank: x0.81 *Artillery: x0.4 *Jeep and ATV: x1 *Spawn Truck: x0.8 *Navy: x2.5 *Defensive Turrets: x0.75 |-|Tier 2-1= The '''76mm AP Autocannon is one of two Tier 2 primary weapons that is unlocked at 5000 Battlescore and trades overall damage per shot for a higher rate of fire. General Information For an autocannon, the damage is rather high doing 1500 direct damage and 800 splash damage within a 5m radius. The damage towards vehicles may not be as high as the other alternatives per shot, it does however fire at a much faster rate at 175 RPM and with a magazine size of 7''' rounds, the weapon can easily do large amounts of damage with a single magazine. The weapon however immediately faulters when used agianst a Battle Tank head as due to the damage multipliers and high armor of the vehicle makes it ineffective agianst it. When shot from the back however it will damage the Battle Tank incredibily quickly and with a reload speed of '''2.5 seconds it can quickly finish off a Battle Tank faster than it could fire another shot. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.2 *Helicopter Carrier: x0.6 *Battle Tank: x0.81 *Artillery: x0.4 *Jeep and ATV: x1 *Spawn Truck: x0.8 *Navy: x2.6 *Defensive Turrets: x0.75 |-|Tier 2-2 = The Armor-Piercing Shells is one of two Tier 2 primary weapons that is unlocked at 5000 Battlescore and has very high direct damage at the cost of splash damage. General Information The Armor-Piercing Shells' damage is very high, doing 4725 direct damage and 750 splash damage within a 5m radius. This high damage will allow it to take out most vehicles with a handful of shots and allows the vehicle to somewhat fair better agianst a Battle Tank though a head on fight is still suicidal due to the Battle Tank's high damage output. Still, the weapon in particular is very deadly against navy vehicles as a single shot can easily do a crippling amount of damage which in turn makes the Armor-Piercing Shell an ideal weapon to use when a persistent Destroyer is present. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.6 *Helicopter Carrier: x0.9 *Battle Tank: x0.81 *Artillery: x0.4 *Jeep and ATV: x1 *Spawn Truck: x0.8 *Navy: x2.5 *Defensive Turrets: x0.75 |-|Tier 3 = The High-Explosive Shells is a Tier 3 primary weapon unlocked at 15000 Battlescore and does very high damage to infantry at the cost of greatly reducing the damage towards vehicles. General Information The High-Explosive Shells' direct damage is incredibily low, only doing 500 damage per shot. It's splash damage however deals incredibily high damage doing 2000 per shot within a huge 10m radius. Towards vehicles it is essentially doing next to little significant damage which is not helped by the weapon's very low velocity of only 175 m/s. The weapon however excels at absolutely destroying infantry. Even towards players wearing the Anti-Explode Armor Suit or Heavy Armor Suit, it will quickly shred players even though the direct damage is still rather low. The weapon also can fire 6''' rounds at '''240 RPM and with a reload speed of only 1.25 seconds allows it to saturate an area with high explosive shells and quickly kill any infantry within the blast radius. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.6 *Helicopter Carrier: x0.9 *Battle Tank: x0.81 *Artillery: x0.4 *Jeep and ATV: x1 *Spawn Truck: x0.8 *Navy: x2.5 *Defensive Turrets: x0.75 |-|Tier 4 = The Multi Missile Launcher is a Tier 4 primary weapon that is unlocked via getting 10 Rank S Vehicles and favours a high damage per second over overall damage per shot. General Information The Multi Missile Launcher's damage is rather low only doing 800 per missle and doing a modest 750 splash damage within a 5m radius. While this damage makes it rather ineffective against armored vehicles when fighting head on, this is somewhat compensated by the weapon's rather large magazine size of 16 and a very fast fire rate of 480 RPM. This high rate of fire and large magazine size allows it to empty its payload quickly into a target, be it infantry or another vehicle. The weapon essentially destroys navy vehicles with a single magazine though towards a Battle Tank it still suffers from low damage. However much like the 76mm HEAT cannon, a single magazine can easily do a large amount of damawge towards the back of a Battle Tank and due to firing incredibily quickly as well as having a rather fast reload of 2 seconds it is rather effective in doing damage in that circumstance. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.6 *Helicopter Carrier: x0.9 *Battle Tank: x0.63 *Artillery: x0.4 *Jeep and ATV: x1 *Spawn Truck: x0.8 *Navy: x2.6 *Defensive Turrets: x0.75 Trivia *The model of the Artillery is made by VotexAbrams951 **The Artillery's remodel upon being added suffered from severe physics issues due to the front heavy design as well as the aggressive anti-vehicle flip system. This problem has since been fixed. **Previous models were designed to look like a Self-propelled artillery. *The vehicle doesn't function like an actual artillery, which by definition is a class of heavy military ranged weapons built to launch munitions far beyond the range and power of infantry small arms. The Artillery ingame is more akin to an Infantry Fighting Vehicle or IFV due to the presence of additional seats and overall design. *There used to be a glitch with the Multi Missile Launcher where rapidly spamming the fire button will result in a drastic increase in fire rate. This was fixed weeks later after the bug was found. *Originally there used to be a single additional seat next to the driver, this was removed when the vehicle recieved its first remodel and has not been readded ever since. Category:Land Category:Vehicles